When wings Fail
by Violet JC
Summary: Nattily, the child of a human and one of the Flock, also has wings. And yet she is the freak amoung Freaks.
1. Prolouge

Then

_Well you all know my story- the freak with wings married the normal human girl and then three years later they have me. Like my father I have wings. Unlike him however, I wasn't raised in a dog crate… No I was raised in the mountains of Montana._

_But there's something else that makes me unlike him, something worse than anything else in the world. I can't fly. It's not like I'm afraid to or anything, I wish that were it. But it's not. _

_I asked my aunt why I couldn't fly; she thought it might be because there was too much human in me. Father said I'll fly someday - I just have to keep trying. That's just plain bologna. _

_I'm done trying to fly. I already can't be a normal kid, too many people know about my father and his __Flock__. But useless wings are not something I want to drag around for the rest of my life._

_These wings gotta go- I'm sick of them. Either these wings go or I do._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

That was three years ago. I am sixteen now and live on my own. Technically I am a run away, but I know they won't come looking for me. Max promised she wouldn't. Father thinks I'll come back when I am ready.

When nobody would allow me to get rid of my wings I left.

So far nobody has come looking for me. But I am afraid that Fang will. We used to be quite close- he was a second father and best friend. He accepted the way I was without complaint. When I was too little and wouldn't have been able to fly any way, Fang was the one to take me up.

My world was perfect and unbreakable. Sometimes it even seemed that Max was a little bit jealous. I was happy.

When I turned thirteen I made a deadly mistake, though. I told Fang that I was sick of my wings and wanted to get rid of them. He tried to hide the look on his face. But I saw it any way. He was betrayed, shocked, angry, and miserable.

Max wouldn't have been able to see it. To anyone else, Fang's face would be set in stone. I could see it though- that's when I knew I would have to leave.

Two weeks passed and Fang wouldn't look me in the eye. He was always angry. And SILENT. Max couldn't get to him and I wouldn't try. Angel- my aunt- knew what was going on and tried to talk to me.

And like Fang I withdrew into myself.

Another week passed and Max finally slapped me. She yelled a lot and screamed. In the end I told her that I wanted to leave. To be on my own. She relented, but was weary.

They all knew that I – like Angel – had certain telekinesis abilities.

A few days later I left. It was Midnight with no moon apparent. The streets were more or less dark. I headed toward the Park that Fang had once told me about. Though, I was too keyed up to sleep.

I did notice, after a few blocks, someone following me. I tried everything I could think of to lose them. Nothing worked. Eventually I climbed a tree. But no one walked under me. I waited and waited, looking at the side walk.

And then it hit me.

Literally.

I fell off my branch and landed with oomph on the pavement.

And for the first time that night I looked up.

A figure dressed in black stared at me. His eyes dug into me. When he spoke I jumped, "What are you doing, Nattily? Did you think I would let you leave that easily?"

I scrambled to my feet. "What do you care!"

I could almost hear him sigh. "Nattily, Nattily, Nattily," the figure jumped to the ground, revealing Fang's face staring at me. "How could you think that I'd stop caring?" For a moment I actually hear the hurt in his voice.

I faced Fang and crossed my arms in a stubborn gesture that I learned from Max. "Move." I really hadn't _wanted_ to do it- Fang just left me no choice. With an angry look in his eyes Fang stepped back. The strain he was taking to stop was breaking my heart, but I would not risk it. Fang could not be allowed to follow me.

Pulling my windbreaker tighter I took off into the night without looking back.

**A/N: OPPS! FORGOT DISCLAMEIR ON THE LAST ONE...... Oh well. i don't feels no creative Juiceyies right now. So i dont own anything but what i own!**

**Also, This has been sitting going nowhere for like a year or so. But i figured i would let people enjoy it while it lasted. So, give me ideas if you want to. But right now i doubt i will be adding any thing. Sorry! But it does mack a sorta cool ending. Or i think. **


End file.
